The Journal
by WojoMonster
Summary: Rated for some swearing. Julia and Harry are at the Malfoy's what havoc could reek? I don't know what that means but i used it anyway! smiles Flames are aloud. But i'll use the to roast things like. . . DRACO'S UNDERWEAR! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
1. The Journal

AF: I'm back with yet another story. I got an idea from my friend about the marauders so I'm goin to write this story now.  
  
I was gonna put pics but they wouldn't show up so that'd be pretty stupid. Anyways, I'll get on with the fic  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT repeat NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND I NEVER WILL!  
  
AF: (okay this is more of a summary than anything but whatever) Harry has a sister named Julia, Lupin has a daughter named Rachel, Sirius has a daughter named Shanna, and somehow, Pettigrew has a daughter named Piper. These girls are all the same age. Julia runs away and goes back to the old Potter house and into the attic to find a journal that has stuff about her dad along with stuff about Rachel's, Shanna's, and Pansy's dads and a secret about Rachel that no one knew except her and her dad. She brings it with her when she returns home and shares the secrets of the journal. They find out about the marauders and become the marauders the second. Sound interesting? Read if it is.  
  
  
  
The Journal  
  
It is a hot summer day and the four girls are sitting in Julia's basement.  
  
Rachel: I'm so bored!  
  
Shanna: We all are but the only thing we can do is sit down here and drink ice-cold lemonade until this dumb muggle air-conditioner thing breaks.  
  
Julia: Yeah.  
  
Harry: Julia! Aunt Petunia says your friends have to leave and you have to clean your half of the room.  
  
Julia: Are you crazy?!?! There is no way I'm coming up until this air thing breaks.  
  
Air conditioner: *sputters*  
  
Piper: Oh no!  
  
Air conditioner: *sputters, chokes, and gives off less air*  
  
Rachel: Harry, fix it! QUICK!  
  
Harry: I dunno how.  
  
Shanna: Oh no! Our coolness!  
  
Air conditioner: *sputter once more and dies*  
  
All 4 girls: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: Now you have to clean your half of the room.  
  
Julia: Oh man! *sigh* well, bye guys.  
  
Other 3 girls: Bye Julia.  
  
Julia: *Walks upstairs and begins to clean her room* this is so boring and it's too hot!  
  
Harry: Should've did it last night when it was cold. Then maybe I wouldn't have made the air conditioning break and have aunt petunia mad.  
  
Julia: You did that? YOU JERK!  
  
Before Harry knew it Julia was wrestling him to the ground.  
  
Harry: I'm sorry! *Cough* just let me go Juls (A/N it's pronounced like jools)  
  
Petunia: JULIA! Stop this now! Let him go! (A/N The Dursley's are nice to Harry in this story) Julia! NOW!  
  
Julia: *lets go of Harry's neck* HE ALWAYS GET WHAT HE WANTS!!! *Runs out of the room and out the front door, crying*  
  
Draco: Ooooh! Julia is crying!  
  
Julia: Grr. AHHHHHHH! *runs towards Draco and pounces*  
  
Draco: AHHH! Get off me!  
  
Julia: *punches him and runs off, still crying*  
  
******************2 hours later********************  
  
Julia: My old house. *looks at the old run down Potter house and goes inside* Ooooh, cool! It's so old fashion!  
  
(A/N I know I keep popping up but I'll say this the characters are in their 5th year, Julia is the main character if you couldn't tell and she loves antiques like my aunt)  
  
Julia: *trips over a stack of books* Oof! What kind of books are these? *picks up two books and turns them over* Cool! Extra spell books! I think I'll take them. I wonder what's in the attic. *walks into attic*  
  
Julia notices an old desk with a book on it. It's the only book in the room so she goes over and picks it up.  
  
Julia: Hmm. I wonder if this is another spell book. *starts to read*  
  
She reads (A/N I put it in how I think that James would write but I don't know if it worked)  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Since this is new I'll tell about myself. I'm James Potter. I have black hair and hazel eyes (A/N like me!). I am a wizard and I go to Hogwarts with my three friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They are my best friends and I'd never trade them. Not for anything. Well I have no more to say until tomorrow.  
  
James  
  
Julia: Wow! I'm gonna bring this back to show the girls! *runs back home*  
  
***************9 am in the Morning****************  
  
Julia: *yawn* *finishes cleaning her side of the room and grabs the journal* Aunt Petunia, I'm going out! *runs out the door and goes to Rachel's*  
  
Rachel: So you think you found something about all of our dads?  
  
Julia: Yeah! We have to get Shanna and Pansy.  
  
They headed over to Shanna's then Pansy's and went to the park to read the journal.  
  
Piper: I can't believe we found a piece of history!  
  
Shanna: Oh please! It's a journal from about twenty-three years ago. It's not like it's from ancient Rome or something.  
  
Julia: Ahem! Can I start yet?  
  
All 3: Yes!  
  
Julia: Alright. It starts on September 25th 1980.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Since this is new I'll tell about myself. I'm James Potter. I have black hair and blue eyes. I am a wizard and I go to Hogwarts with my three friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They are my best friends and I'd never trade them. Not for anything. Well I have no more to say until tomorrow.  
  
James  
  
Rachel: Read more.  
  
Julia: I'm gonna read the whole thing if you be quiet! Anyways,  
  
Sept. 26th 1980 Dear Journal,  
  
School is great so far except for that Snape kid and Malfoy. They think they're so great but Snape looks as if he's never washed his hair once in his entire life and Malfoy hangs out with him. There's this really cute girl named Lily and I like her but I don't know if she likes me. Her friend Daisy has a major crush on Sirius and her other friend Amber likes Remus. Poor Peter. He's all alone with no girl to like him. And by the way Sirius and Remus both like the girl that likes them. I have no more to write tonight.  
  
James  
  
Sept 29th 1980 Dear Journal,  
  
I just found out that Lily likes me as much as I like her. I mean I've liked her since I cam to Hogwarts four years ago but finally I found out she likes me too. I'm going to get her something when we go to Hogsmeade next week. She's the love of my life and I can't let her slip away. No more to say G' night.  
  
James  
  
Piper: Oh! How romantic! Hey, why don't you keep us in suspense and read more tomorrow like, three entries a day.  
  
Rachel & Shan: NO!  
  
Julia: Thanx for the idea Pansy. I think I will stop for today.  
  
  
  
AF: It's late so I have to get off the computer. Ten more words till the number 1,180. I am there. 


	2. Getting Ready

AF: I'm back. Is it interesting? If so please review now today they get so caught up in reading the journal that they read about Remus's secret. ONWARD!  
  
  
  
*****************The Next Day*******************  
  
Julia: Okay guys. I'm gonna read more a the journal.  
  
Rachel & Piper: YAY!  
  
Shanna: Hey, I wanna read today!  
  
Julia: I found the journal! Besides it's MY dad's journal.  
  
Shanna: FINE! I'm leaving. *Starts to walk away* Oh! I can't leave. It's too interesting.  
  
Julia: Anyways,  
  
Sept. 30th 1980 Dear Journal,  
  
Tonight, I have a date with Lily. I'm taking her out to the Hogwarts gardens then we're going to watch the star under the full moon. WAIT!!! The full moon? Oh no! The date will have to end after the gardens. I have to make sure Remus drinks his wolf's bane or he'll attack everyone! Oh, I never mentioned, Remus, on full moons, turns into a werewolf. It has to stay secret or I'm no longer a marauder. OH! The marauders I never.  
  
Rachel: STOP!  
  
Shanna: What's wrong?  
  
Piper: Wait a minute, Remus is your dad! That means that his werewolf genes have passed on to you and you turn werewolf at full moons to!  
  
Rachel: Oh no! I guess my secret's out.  
  
Julia: You mean you weren't going to tell us?  
  
Rachel: My dad told me not to. And anyways it's new moon that I change.  
  
Julia: Oh. Well I'll keep reading.  
  
The marauders, I never told you about them! I'm Prongs, Remus is Moony (get it full moons), Sirius is Padfoot, and Peter is Wormtail. Since Moony is a werewolf, Padfoot, Peter, and me are all animaguses. I'm a stag, Padfoot's a dog, and Wormtail's a rat. Well I must be going. I have to have things ready for my date with Lily.  
  
James  
  
Oct. 5 1980 Dear journal,  
  
I haven't wrote because I've been so depressed. The date with Lily was so horrible. In the gardens we were talking when suddenly I accidentally brought up the Marauders. She asked about them and I couldn't ruin the secret and explain, so I cast the memory charm on her and when her mind was rid of that thought, she saw the wand pointed at her and she screamed and ran off. I saw her later with Sirius. She was crying! Later that night, Sirius came up to me and said how upset she was that I was going to cast a spell on her so I had to tell Sirius how I accidentally brought up the Marauders and erased that thought from her mind. He said I should talk to Lily. I haven't yet but I don't know what to say! Well, I gotta go now.  
  
James  
  
Shanna: Wow, your mom must've been upset.  
  
Julia: I know.  
  
Piper: All this talk about the marauders has got me interested.  
  
Rachel: How so?  
  
Piper: Well, we know who some marauders are, but we don't know what a marauder is or what they do.  
  
Shanna: Yeah. Read more! Maybe then we'll find out.  
  
Julia: But I already read three.  
  
Rachel: So?  
  
Julia: Well I guess we could read three more. It wouldn't hurt.  
  
Oct. 7 1980 Dear journal,  
  
I never really told you what us marauders do. By the way I talked to Lily and she understands now. Anyways, marauders go around the school and pull pranks on all the students and teachers they don't like whenever they can. We also are trusted to keep secrets told amongst ourselves such as the one about Moony. Also a marauder is someone who can be counted on in their group of friends and I mean they can be counted on for just about anything. We're about to have a meeting now so I have to go.  
  
James  
  
Oct. 8 1980 Dear journal,  
  
The meeting was so much fun! We turned Malfoy's hair bright pink and Snape's bright green. Then we put a sign on Snape and Malfoy's backs. Malfoy's said Hello my name is Squiddle-doodle and Snape's said I'm a bug squish me. All day everyone, except the Slytherins, were going Hi Squiddle- doodle to Malfoy and hitting Snape upside the head. Tomorrow we strike Crabbe and Goyle with kick me signs, because people in Hogwarts kick very hard. Next week we go to Hogsmeade. I have to get Lily something very special. Gotta go now!  
  
James  
  
Oct. 12 1980 Dear journal,  
  
I n three days we go to Hogsmeade and I have to stock up on canary creams, acid lollipops, ton-tongue toffee, and joke stuff at Zonko's. I'm gonna get Lily a ring or something that will last forever. Um. I have nothing else to write.  
  
James  
  
Shanna: So, now that we know what they do, Pansy, I think you had an idea to share with us.  
  
Piper: Well, *starts to twiddle thumbs* I was thinking. Being a marauder sounds like fun and personally, I'd like to, well I mean I wanna,  
  
Rachel: Spit it out!  
  
Julia: Yeah come on! Or I'll say my idea first.  
  
Piper: You have an idea to?  
  
Rachel: So do I.  
  
Shanna: Me to.  
  
Julia: I think we all have the same idea, but since Piper was talking first, she gets to finish.  
  
Piper: Well, I. I. I wanna be a marauder!  
  
Other 3: Me too!  
  
Julia: Well full moon is tomorrow.  
  
Rachel: I got it! Ten minutes before midnight tomorrow, someone goes around and makes sure everyone gets out safely from their house without being caught and we go to our secret treehouse in those woods by the lake.  
  
Shanna: But we haven't been there for over a year.  
  
Julia: Actually, I go there once a week.  
  
Piper: Once a month for me.  
  
Rachel: Every other week.  
  
Shanna: Every other day.  
  
Julia: No wonder everything keeps getting rearranged.  
  
Shanna: Hey, can I go around and get everyone out of their house?  
  
Other 3: Sure.  
  
Shanna: Cool.  
  
Piper: But we have to organize it. Like, we have to make a secret drink, something that symbols who we are, a contract with rules, the marauders map, and we should bring the journal.  
  
Rachel: Yeah.  
  
Julia: All agree?  
  
Other 3: Yeah!  
  
Julia: Wait! Who has the marauders map?  
  
Piper: Um. last I heard it was Fred and George Weasley.  
  
Rachel: No. Actually they gave it to your brother, Julia.  
  
Julia; I'll sneak it from him then. Now for symbols, since we all got permits our 4th year at Hogwarts to do magic over the summer, we can magically make them. Rachel, you want to?  
  
Rachel: Sure.  
  
Shanna: And I could make a contract.  
  
Rachel: So that's the map, contract, symbols, and journal. Now all we need is the secret drink.  
  
Piper: I can make it!  
  
Julia: All right but tomorrow tell us what's in it, but after we drink it. And test it until it tastes good.  
  
Piper: All right.  
  
*****************The Next Day*******************  
  
Julia: Okay so is everything ready?  
  
Shanna: I got the contract.  
  
Piper: The drink is delicious!  
  
Rachel: I made the symbols.  
  
Julia: I managed to get the map, I have the journal, and. Oh no!  
  
Other 3: WHAT?  
  
Julia: We need black robes. PLAIN black robes.  
  
Shanna: Easy. I have two.  
  
Piper: I got one.  
  
Rachel: I have one.  
  
Julia: Shan?  
  
Shanna: Yes you can borrow a robe.  
  
Julia: Thanks. So everything's set, right?  
  
Other 3: Yep.  
  
********************Midnight********************  
  
Shanna walks over to Piper's and sees her window is open. So in a loud whisper she calls out.  
  
Shanna: Piper! Piper!  
  
Piper: *walks over to window*  
  
Shanna: Come on we gotta get.  
  
Piper's mom: Piper? Are you sleeping?  
  
Piper: Yes mom! *giggles quietly*  
  
Piper's mom: Okay!  
  
Piper: *climbs out window* My mom is so dumb.  
  
Shanna: She thinks you're asleep?  
  
Piper: Yeah.  
  
Both: *giggle quietly*  
  
Shanna: Let's get Julia  
  
Piper: Duh!  
  
They walk over to Julia's house where they find her already climbing out of the house. So the three girls in their black robes set off to Rachel's.  
  
Rachel: *sees them coming a climbs out her window* I'm ready.  
  
They head to the treehouse and go up.  
  
  
  
AF: I must stop. Tomorrow read about the ceremony they hold. 


	3. The Ceremony

AF: I'm back and now you get to read about the ceremony. But I'm curious. If you like this story then you must read my other stories. On with the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Julia: Let's set everything up first.  
  
Shanna: No. Let's just take the names and be happy. Of course we have to set up. *pulls out contract and gives a black robe to Julia*  
  
Julia: Thanks Shan. *pulls out map and journal and puts the robe on*  
  
Piper: Well, I like the drink but I don't know about you guys. *pulls out water bottle a crystal goblet* this goblet has never been used. *sets down goblet and pours what looks like thick, brownish, reddish, water*  
  
Rachel: What is that? *makes disgusted face as she pulls out symbols and a small/large sack*  
  
Piper: The drink. DUH!  
  
Shanna: What's the sack for?  
  
Rachel: *pulls out a box with matches* It has candles in it. *pulls out four candles and light them*  
  
Julia: Why do we need candles?  
  
Rachel: Because, my academically challenged friend, we need to see what we're doing!  
  
Julia: Oh.  
  
Shanna: Let's hurry. We have 10 minutes till midnight. Hey wait, I thought we came ten minutes early. Oh wait, I looked at my clock wrong. We came fifteen minutes early.  
  
Rachel: Okay. *puts the four candles down, one in front of each person*  
  
Piper: *puts the drink in the middle on the side of the marauders' map*  
  
Shanna: Julia, put the journal next to the map.  
  
Julia: Okay. But first, *leans to the map and puts her wand on it* I solemnly swear I am up to no good. *puts the journal next to map*  
  
Rachel: Now, the symbols are to wear at every meeting. *puts symbols in the middle on top of map*  
  
Piper: Let's start!  
  
Julia: All right! *picks up contract to read it and clears throat*  
  
It reads:  
  
All Marauders' must follow these rules:  
  
1. You are a marauder now so be a good one and don't bring up the marauders in front of anyone who isn't a marauder.  
  
2. You must, at all costs, keep Moony's secret a secret and you can't say anything about it to anyone except the marauders. If you do say anything about it, you are no longer a marauder.  
  
3. You must come to every meeting unless you are ill or unable to make it because of certain reasons.  
  
4. When you have the map you have to remember to bring it to all meetings.  
  
5. As a marauder, you are to enjoy yourself and pull as many pranks as possible.  
  
Sign below  
  
___________________________ _______________________________  
  
_______________________ ___________________________  
  
Julia: *picks up journal and turns to Rachel* Okay, put one hand on the journal and the other in the air. Do you, Rachel, agree to be Moony the second in the group of Marauders and promise to follow all rules?  
  
Rachel: Yes.  
  
Julia: Good. Drink from the goblet, sign the contract on the first line on the top, and put on your sign to maybe never take it off.  
  
Rachel: *does so*  
  
Julia: *turns to Piper* Do you, Piper, agree to be Wormtail the second in the group of Marauders and promise to follow all rules?  
  
Pansy: Yes.  
  
Julia: Good. Drink from the goblet, sign the contract on the second line on the top, and put on your sign to maybe never take it off.  
  
Piper: *does so*  
  
Julia: *turns to Shanna* Do you, Shanna, agree to be Padfoot the second in the group of Marauders and promise to follow all rules?  
  
Shanna: Yes.  
  
Julia: Good. Drink from the goblet, sign the contract on the first line on the bottom, and put on your sign to maybe never take it off.  
  
Shanna: *does so*  
  
Rachel: *takes journal and turns to Julia* Do you, Julia, agree to be Prongs the second in the group of Marauders and promise to follow all rules?  
  
Julia: Yes.  
  
Rachel: Good. Drink from the goblet, sign the contract on the second line on the bottom, and put on your sign to maybe never take it off.  
  
Julia: *does so*  
  
They put their hands together, lifted them up and yelled in a whisper "Marauders!" Then they blew out their candles.  
  
Shanna: Now for the last part. We all have to do a special dare.  
  
(A/N this is very interesting!)  
  
Julia: What do you mean?  
  
Piper: Yeah, what do you mean?  
  
Shanna: Like, three of us get together and decide on a special dare for the other person. They have to do it or else they can't really be a part of the marauders. I mean they can't help pull pranks.  
  
Rachel: I get it! But wait.  
  
Julia: What?  
  
Rachel: Who goes first?  
  
Piper: How about we do the dares in the order we were made marauders. Meaning it goes Rachel, Me, Shanna, then Julia.  
  
Other 3: okay.  
  
Julia: Shanna, Piper, we have to figure out Rachel's dare.  
  
They huddled together and started whispering. Glancing up occasionally. Finally they decided  
  
(A/N The dares get worse. Poor Julia.)  
  
Shanna: You have to dunk your head in the lake.  
  
Rachel: Well, okay. *Goes to the lake and dunks head* Now it's Piper's turn.  
  
They huddled together, again, and started whispering. Glancing up occasionally. Finally they decided  
  
Julia: You have to dunk your head and upper half in.  
  
Piper: Rachel, is the water cold?  
  
Rachel: A little. *winks so Julia can't see it*  
  
Piper: *goes to lake and dunks head and upper self in* Shanna's turn.  
  
Again, they huddled together and started whispering. Glancing up occasionally. Finally they decided.  
  
Rachel: You have to go all the way into the lake except your head.  
  
Shanna: *goes out up to her neck*  
  
Nearby in the bushes, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Goyle were all watching the dares. (A/N Draco is nice to Harry, Ron and Hermione)  
  
Draco: This is fun.  
  
Harry: I'm gonna head back my sister is up.  
  
Ron: I'm going too.  
  
Goyle: I suppose I should too. You comin' Draco?  
  
Draco: No.  
  
Back in the treehouse,  
  
Piper: All right. We took a while deciding. Now you may freak out but you kinda have to do this. You have to take off all, and I mean, ALL your clothes and jump in the lake, then swim over to that doc over there *points to the doc near the bushes Draco's in*, climb out, do a crazy dance, and swim back.  
  
Julia: WHAT?!?!?!? You're kidding right?  
  
Rachel: No.  
  
Julia: No way! I can't but I still wanna pull pranks. So I guess I have to.  
  
Shanna: What's the big deal? No one's around except us GIRLS. Yeah, we're all girls.  
  
Julia: Fine. *takes off all her clothes*  
  
Other 3: *Giggle*  
  
Julia: *jumps in and starts to swim* AHHH! It's so cold!  
  
Draco: *pulls out a muggle camera and gets ready to take pictures*  
  
Julia: *climbs out and starts doing a wacky dance*  
  
Draco: *accidentally turns on the flash. Starts taking pictures*  
  
Julia: *turns toward the flashing bushes*  
  
Draco: *comes out still taking pictures* Say cheese, Julia!  
  
Julia: AHHHHHHHHHH! *jumps in lake*  
  
Draco: *runs to their club and, sneakily, takes all of Julia clothes, then snags the other girl's robes so Julia has nothing to cover up with*  
  
Julia: DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: *continues to run*  
  
Julia: Guys! Help!  
  
Shanna: Just climb out and we'll sneak you home.  
  
Julia: Well, okay. *carefully climbs out and hides in the middle of the three*  
  
All 4: *start to walk home*  
  
Half way there, the girls, except Julia, see Draco. He winks at them. They wink back.  
  
Other three: *run from Julia back to their own houses*  
  
Julia: Guys! *runs into the bushes Draco's in but doesn't see him*  
  
Draco: *turns Julia around* Hey.  
  
Julia: *covers up* DRACO! You have crossed the line! Now give me back my clothes or you won't see daylight tomorrow!  
  
Draco: How bout this. I don't give you your clothes, you don't kill me, and I do this. *leans forward and kisses Julia, on the lips!*  
  
Julia: *stares with wide eyes, then pushes him away* what're you doing?!?  
  
Draco: I think you know what I'm doing. And I'll give you your clothes if you let me do that again and walk you home while holding hands.  
  
Julia: *sighs* I guess I don't have a choice.  
  
Draco: Good. *gives her back her clothes and watches her put them on*  
  
(A/N if you haven't noticed, Draco likes Julia!)  
  
Julia: Done  
  
Draco: *kisses her but for longer* Okay we can go.  
  
They walk to Julia's house holding hands. (A/N Ugh! I would not wanna hold hands with him, but that's just me)  
  
Draco: G'night *kisses her once more*  
  
Julia: *smiles* You're annoying.  
  
Draco: *smiles back*  
  
Julia: *leans down and kisses him back while slipping the camera out of his grasp*  
  
Draco: Hey! Give that back. It has three pictures left.  
  
Julia: Good. *Takes picture of Draco herself an them kissing* now there's none left so I'm gonna burn this roll of film. *takes the roll of film out and tosses the camera to Draco* Bye. *closes window*  
  
Harry: Oooooh! Julia and Draco sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby I the baby carriage. Suckin' his thumb, wettin' his pants, doin the hula, hula dance! *cracks up*  
  
Julia: If you tell anyone what you saw, I'll murder you.  
  
Harry: Right. *laughs again* So what was your dare and how'd you meet up with Draco?  
  
Julia: If you must know, my dare was to go skinny-dipping on the lake, do a crazy dance, then swim back. But before I could swim back, Draco came out and was taking pictures which I destroyed. Oh and he stole my clothes so I had to come home with my friends, then they ran off and I ran into Draco who kissed me and said he give me back my clothes if I walked home with him. End of story.  
  
Harry: Oooh. Blackmail.  
  
AF: Ha! I'm done with this chappie and they didn't read any journal but it was in there! *EVIL LAUGHTER* 


	4. Rachel's House

Ash: I am ash in this story. Just in the author's notes. Now, we all know that Draco and Julia like each other but all the characters in this story, except Harry, don't know. Sometimes I like to ramble on about nonsense that doesn't matter but this little message I'm about to say IS important. Oh but by the way, doesn't important sound like non important just by itself? Have you ever noticed that? Anyways now for my message. I HAVE TO WAIT TILL MY B-DAY TO GET THE FIFTH BOOK! I SHALL READ IT IN ONE DAY! I did that with the fourth book. After this sentence I'll have already wrote 103 words. Now that that's over I have to tell you there is a mistake in here and I want someone to tell me if they find it. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! On with the fic! Tally ho!!!  
  
********************Morning*********************  
  
Julia: *wakes up* Harry? Are you awake yet?  
  
Harry: No I'm sleeping.  
  
Julia: Right.  
  
Harry: So, what were you doing out so late at night?  
  
Julia: Oh nothing.  
  
Harry: You never tell me anything. *Pretends to cry*  
  
Julia: Oh boo hoo!  
  
Petunia: Harry! Julia! Time for breakfast!  
  
Harry: But we're not up yet!  
  
Julia: Yeah. We're still sleeping! *Giggles*  
  
Petunia: I made pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon, and Ice, cold, delicious, lemonade.  
  
Harry and Julia: *glance at each other*  
  
Julia: *pushes Harry down and runs out the door* Ice cold lemonade! Hallelujah!  
  
Harry: cheater!  
  
Julia: *sits down and grabs two pancakes, two waffles, and a big glass of ice, cold, delicious, lemonade*  
  
Harry: *does the same*  
  
Dudley: *waddles into kitchen*  
  
(A/N Now I got this next idea from my friend, Holli. When Dudley and Petunia are talking.)  
  
Dudley: *gets a plate of eggs and bacon*  
  
Harry: Pass the pepper, Julia.  
  
Julia: Ahem?  
  
Harry: *sigh* Please pass the pepper, Julia.  
  
Julia: Sure *passes pepper*  
  
Harry: Thank you.  
  
Julia: No prob!  
  
(A/N now this the idea I got from my friend Holli)  
  
Dudley: I want more bacon, DUH! *Cocks head to side when he says duh*  
  
Petunia: There's some in the frying pan, dear. DUH! *Also cocks head to side when she says duh*  
  
Dudley: Uh. DUH! *Again cocks head while saying duh*  
  
(A/N Funny huh?)  
  
Julia: *finishes* it was great. Thanks Aunt Petunia! I gotta go meet the gang. See ya later! Oh and Harry?  
  
Harry: yeah?  
  
Julia: Fix the air-conditioning! *Heads out the door*  
  
*****************Five minutes later****************  
  
Pansy: Hey Julia?  
  
Julia: Yeah?  
  
Shanna: We're sorry about yesterday when we all ran off.  
  
Rachel: Yeah.  
  
Julia: Well, I guess I can forgive my fellow marauders, just don't do it again, okay?  
  
Other 3: Alright.  
  
Julia: So,  
  
Rachel: So, what're we gonna do today. Hogwarts starts next week, so.  
  
Shanna: Julia! The journal!  
  
Julia: Lucky I brought it with me! Anyways,  
  
Oct. 14 1980 Dear journal,  
  
Tomorrow we go to Hogsmeade. I can't wait! Remus says I should for sure get her either chocolates or a ring. The Halloween feast is coming soon and I can't wait for that either. I have less to write these days. Oh well.  
  
James  
  
Oct. 18 9810 Dear journal,  
  
At Hogsmeade I got Lily a ring that she absolutely loved! It was a brass ring with a white top that changes color everyday. The feast is in thirteen days. I can't wait! I'm gonna pig out on deserts. The normal food is good but obviously the deserts are better. Lily said she wouldn't tell about the marauders to anyone. That reminds me, I had to tell her about the marauders because she somehow figured out Remus's secret so Remus said that she could be a secret girl marauder. The other guys are okay with it but she said she'd rather not pull pranks on people. I must go now!  
  
James  
  
Oct. 20 1980 Dear journal,  
  
Feast is in 'leven days! Yeah! I'm gonna make this entry short. I have to go pull pranks on Malfoy and Snape. Bye!  
  
James  
  
Oct. 24 1980 Dear journal,  
  
Feast is in seven days! Hurrah! Hurray! We go to Hogsmeade in two months. Gee, I haven't much to say lately. WOW! I never gave the slightest clue what Lily looks like. Her name is Lily Evans. She has bright green eyes and flaming red hair. She's also in Gryffindor like me. Must go. Bye!  
  
James  
  
Oct. 29 1980 Dear Journal,  
  
Feast in two days! That's all I have to say except. HOLY COW!!! I never told you about Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a really old castle, which only witches and wizards can see. To muggles it looks like an old run-down castle that no one visits. It has secret passageways that lead everywhere. The stairs in the castle move and the doors can lead to a different room each time. The paintings talk and move. They can move from painting to painting. Well must go.  
  
James  
  
Shanna: That was interesting.  
  
Rachel: Yeah.  
  
Julia: Well, I have to get home for lunch.  
  
Other 3: me too.  
  
The girls all head home.  
  
********************9:00 Pm*********************  
  
The phone is ringing.  
  
Julia: *answers*  
  
Person on other line: Is this J. Julia?  
  
Julia: Yeah. Who is this?  
  
Person: I.it's me, Rachel. Can you come over, now?  
  
Julia: Sure, I'll be right over. Why?  
  
Rachel: Something terrible just happened. When you get here, just come in. I'll be in my room.  
  
Julia: All right. *hangs up* Uncle Vernon, I'm going out! I'll be back either soon or tomorrow.  
  
Vernon: Make it soon. *appears at doorway*  
  
Julia: Why?  
  
Vernon: Well, your aunt, Dudley, and I, are all going to visit Marge. And seeing as though she hates Harry, we have to leave him here but then we realized we can't leave him here by his self so we have to leave you here too. Then we realized, you're just kids, so you'll be staying with the Malfoy's.  
  
Julia: WHAT??? But.but. Oh never mind I have to go. *heads out door* ******************Rachel's House*****************  
  
Julia: *walks inside and into Rachel's room*  
  
Shanna and Pansy are already there and all three girls are sitting on Rachel's bed.  
  
Rachel: *sobs* Hi. *sniffles*  
  
Julia: *stares for a moment* what happened?  
  
Rachel: *sighs* Sit down and I'll tell you. It's kinda a short story. See my dad had just made dinner, my favorite dish and when I was done I went to my room to do the rest of my potions assignment and my dad went to his study to work. At eight o'clock I was tired and I went to say good night to my dad. So I walked into his study and to my surprise, my dad wasn't there. I checked everywhere and I couldn't find him. I still can't, but, when Shanna came over, she and I looked for a bit. We stopped when we heard a blood-curtailing scream.  
  
Shanna: And five minutes before Pansy showed up, we heard another ear- piercing scream, one that shattered the kitchen window.  
  
Julia: You mean like a banshee?  
  
Rachel: yeah only quieter cause a banshee's scream, I think is said to kill people.  
  
Pansy: What was that?  
  
Julia: What was what?  
  
Pansy: I swear I heard a moan.  
  
Shanna: Maybe it's Rachel's dad trying to scare us.  
  
Rachel: Why would he do that? I mean he's already scared us enough.  
  
Pansy: *shrieks* There it is again!  
  
Julia: It came from the kitchen.  
  
Shanna: I'm not going in there.  
  
Pansy: Rachel, you do it. It's your house.  
  
Rachel: Julia, you go. You're the bravest.  
  
Julia: We'll all go.  
  
The four girls crept slowly into the kitchen with Julia in the lead and Pansy trailing at the end. They were in the kitchen.  
  
Julia: Any sign a movement, run.  
  
They all looked around the kitchen only to find the glass of a shattered window and a puddle of what looked like.  
  
Shanna: *puts hands to mouth* Blood!  
  
Pansy: *screams and runs out of the room*  
  
Rachel: Oh, my! *puts a hand to her mouth*  
  
Julia: *stares at the puddle with an open mouth*  
  
All 3: *scream and run out of the room*  
  
Voice: Who screamed?  
  
Rachel: Dad?  
  
Lupin: Yeah. What's with the screaming.  
  
Shanna: You nearly scared us to death.  
  
Lupin: Really? I didn't realize that I could scare you by going to the store. Now what's with the red dye on the floor and the shattered window?  
  
Rachel: Gee, dad. I thought you would know.  
  
Lupin: No, actually I don't.  
  
Pansy: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Lupin: What?  
  
Pansy: I heard another moan! Oh!  
  
Lupin: It's probably the wind.  
  
Shanna: Does the wind go like this. Ohhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Shanna did a moan like the one they heard.  
  
Lupin: Well, no.  
  
Julia: Mr. Lupin I.  
  
A moan interrupted her. It was louder than before. This time Remus heard it.  
  
Pansy: I'm getting outta here! *runs out of Rachel's room* AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs back into the room* There's a man by the door! W.with a big, deep, gash across his stomach! Oh! It was a horrible sight!  
  
Lupin: I'll go check. *leaves room and comes back with someone* You guys it's just.  
  
Ash: Ah! Suspense! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Now you wait. And sorry it took so long to update it. 


	5. The Malfoy's

AF: It's about midnight now. Hehe. I'm not as hyper though cuz it's night and at night I am very out of it, slow, that sort of thing. Pansy is now changed to Piper. Yes I got the name from Charmed. I'll have to change it in the other chappies. More story. *Yawns* so tired.  
  
  
  
(It's just)  
  
Lupin: Sirius.  
  
Rachel: You scared us half to death!  
  
Shanna: Hey, Dad  
  
Sirius: Hi Shan. Sorry, I was in town when some guy attacked me. He had a knife and when I tried to escape, he cut a gash across my stomach. So I came here to ask for um . . . bandages I guess.  
  
Julia: Oh, shoot! I gotta get home. Later.  
  
Others: Bye!  
  
Julia: *leaves and starts to walk to her house*  
  
Voice: (in a whisper) Pssssst! Hey Julia!  
  
Julia: *looks around* who's there?  
  
Voice: It's me, Juls.  
  
Julia: Harry?  
  
Voice: No.  
  
Julia: Shanna? Piper? Rachel?  
  
Voice: No. Draco.  
  
Julia: You don't sound like him.  
  
Voice: okay, so I'm not. Big deal.  
  
Julia: Then you are?  
  
Voice: Someone you don't know. But I know you. *emerges from bushes*  
  
It's a tall/short boy with black hair and dark green eyes.  
  
Boy: My name is Skyler Riddle (made-up!).  
  
Julia: Oh. Hi. *starts to walk away*  
  
Skyler: Wait. *walks up to Julia and kisses her*  
  
Julia: *pushes away* what're you doing?!?!?!  
  
Skyler: I believe I was just kissing you. *grabs her and pulls her close*  
  
Julia: *tries to pull back, fails* I don't even know you!  
  
Skyler: I know you and that's all that matters. *kisses Julia again*  
  
Julia tried to pull back many times but Skyler held on tight. He pressed his lips so hard against hers, her lips started to bleed. Finally. . .  
  
Julia: *kicks Skyler in his pride n' joy*  
  
Skyler: O________O *falls over, groaning*  
  
Julia: *runs off*  
  
******************Next Morning******************  
  
Vernon: Julia! Harry! Time to get up!  
  
Julia: *wakes up* Harry? Are you still sleeping?  
  
Harry: *rolls over, mumbling about pigs*  
  
Julia: *walks over to Harry's bed and leans right by his ear* WAKE UP CALL!!!!!!  
  
Harry: *jerks awake and looks around in alert* what's going on?!? Are the pigs attacking?!?  
  
Julia: Get up.  
  
Harry: Oh, yeah. I forgot about the Malfoys today.  
  
Harry and Julia got up and went down for breakfast, then got dressed, got their Hogwarts stuff, and put it in the car. They sat in silence as the Dursleys drove them to the Malfoys' mansion. Finally they got there. Harry and Julia got dropped off and watched the Dursleys drive away. They turned to the house.  
  
Julia: This is going to be Hell.  
  
The door opens.  
  
Narcissa: (in snotty stuck-up voice) welcome. Please, come in and stay.  
  
They walked in and looked around. Draco spotted them. (A/n I have to call him Draco cuz there's three Malfoys in the house)  
  
Draco: Potters. God this place is going Hell. Hey Skyler!  
  
Skyler: What!  
  
Draco: Our stupid guests are here guests are here!  
  
Julia: HEY!  
  
Skyler: *comes upstairs and stares at Julia* Don't I know you from somewhere.  
  
Julia: Yeah, you do. *glares*  
  
Skyler: thought so. C'mon Draco let's go back into the basement.  
  
Draco: We have to show them their rooms first.  
  
Skyler: Oh yeah.  
  
Julia: I'll go with Draco!  
  
Draco: Suit yourself. Follow me then.  
  
Draco took Julia up four flights of stairs and through 3 corridors. He opened a door to a room at the end of the last corridor.  
  
Draco: Your room.  
  
He made sure no one was watching then he grabbed Julia, pulled her in the room, and closed the door.  
  
Draco: *pushes Julia onto bed* I think Skyler likes you.  
  
Julia: Really? I had no idea. (Sarcastically)  
  
Draco: He kept talking about you when he got here. I mean I said one thing and he goes blabbing on and on. He said he kissed you! I mean he wouldn't do that. Would he?  
  
Julia: Uh, yeah he would.  
  
Draco: HE DID??????  
  
Julia: Yeah. So I kicked in the nether regions.  
  
Draco: *turns away and rubs back of neck* Does that mean you don't like me anymore?  
  
Julia: I never really did like you. I mean, I'm in Gryffindor and you're in Slytherin. But I don't like him.  
  
Draco: Oh. Right. Well, I'll uh . . . go now. Bye. *runs out of the room*  
  
Julia: *sigh* Maybe I do like him.  
  
********************6:30 PM********************  
  
Lucius: Draco, Skyler, Julia, Harry, Dinner!  
  
Julia: (to herself) Gee, normally I just eat when I wanna. *goes downstairs*  
  
Draco: *looks at her then glances away*  
  
Skyler: Damn! I was in the middle of a potion. Uh oh. I didn't pour it out!  
  
From somewhere in the house: BOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Skyler: Oops.  
  
Draco: *laughs, falls on the floor laughing*  
  
Narcissa: Enough Draco! Skyler, go clean up the exploded potion.  
  
Skyler: Yes ma'am. *walks past Julia and slaps her butt*  
  
Julia: *turns around* oooh you're gonna get it.  
  
Skyler: Hehe.  
  
They all ate dinner and went back to their rooms.  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
Julia: Come in.  
  
Draco: *comes in*  
  
Julia: Hi.  
  
Draco: Hi. I was, uh wondering what Skyler . . .  
  
Julia: He slapped my rear and he IS gonna get it.  
  
Draco: Oh.  
  
Long Pause  
  
Draco: Hey, tomorrow I'm gonna go hang out with some friends. Wanna come?  
  
Julia: Can't. I promised I meet the girls and your dad already okayed it.  
  
Draco: Oh.  
  
Julia: Maybe next time.  
  
Draco: Right. Next time.  
  
Julia: Hey, your still my friend. Just nothing more. Yet.  
  
Draco: *smiles* does that mean there's still hope for me.  
  
Julia: Duh! *leans over and kisses Draco's cheek*  
  
Draco: Wow. *rubs spot where she kissed him*  
  
Julia: How come everyone always rubs the spot they were kissed on or holds their hand there?  
  
Draco: No clue. *laughs*  
  
Julia: Yay! Your happy.  
  
Draco: I better get to sleep now. *falls back and pretends to snore*  
  
Julia: Very funny. *falls back beside him* Love is so weird.  
  
Draco: I know.  
  
Julia: *Snuggles up with Draco* Maybe I do like you. I mean as more than a friend.  
  
Draco: Who knows? *puts arm around her and starts to drifts off*  
  
Julia: *falls asleep*  
  
Draco: *falls asleep*  
  
*******************Next Morning*****************  
  
Julia: *wakes up* Draco. Draco! DRACO!!!  
  
Draco: *wakes up halfway* No don't eat me Mr. Pig!!!  
  
Julia: Same as Harry.  
  
Draco: Oh sorry bout that. Craziest nightmare.  
  
Julia: well it figures.  
  
Draco: Let's go down for breakfast.  
  
Julia: Alright.  
  
They went down for breakfast and each had a bowl of Lucky Charms. (YUMMY!!!)  
  
Julia: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!!  
  
Draco: What the hell?  
  
Julia: Hey, don't be dissin' Spongebob. *laughs*  
  
Draco: I'm officially freaked out.  
  
Julia: Good. My plan worked.  
  
Draco: (in high-pitched girly voice) Mommy. *laughs*  
  
Julia: *laughs* Hey look what I can do. *sticks spoon to nose, it stays*  
  
Draco: I can eat my spoon. *does the thing on the smorz cereal commercial*  
  
Julia: Hey, Draco  
  
Draco: Yeah?  
  
Julia: Pull my finger.  
  
Draco: *pulls Julia's finger*  
  
Julia: *pretends to fart*  
  
Both: *laugh*  
  
Julia: Okay last night i made up my mind about you.  
  
Draco: Yeah? Go on  
  
Julia: My decision is . . .  
  
  
  
AF: Haha! Suspense. Or maybe not. Dum, dum, DUM! 


	6. Cookies and Lollies and Drinks

AF: Yay! I'm updating this story i'll get right to it so i don't waste time. These are only cookies and lollies and maybe drinks.  
  
Moony391: Yay! I'm insane too! Have cookies and lollies and drinks.  
  
(: :) (: :) (: :) O------ O------ O------ |_| |_| |_|  
  
Soccergirl45: Yes he is related to Tom Riddle and I will write more. Have cookies and lollies and drinks.  
  
(: :) (: :) (: :) O------ O------ O------  
  
Lily106: I will write more. Have cookies and lollies and drinks.  
  
(: :) (: :) (: :) O------ O------ O------ |_| |_| |_|  
  
Enjoy your cookies and lollies. :-) 


End file.
